


soft moonlight

by Amathalya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette being a sweetheart, Comfort No Hurt, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/M, Felix has nightmares, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya
Summary: Another night Annette can't sleep through the night in peace, free from nightmares that wake Felix up but they have their own way to cope with them.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	soft moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Fantasical Felannie Week 2020  
> Day 5 - Dreams/Hair
> 
> I wanted to join with short ficlets as I only saw the week one day before it started! ;u;

It was a loud scream that woke Annette up in the middle of the night. She needed a moment to realize the sound was coming from right next to her. With a slow gesture, she placed her hand on Felix leg and stroke over it. 

It wasn’t the first time this week that Felix woke her up, with a loud scream, bathed in sweat and panting exhausted from pictures Annette wasn’t able to imagine in the tiniest bit. 

The bedsheets rustled when she moved her body on the shared bed. Annette wished, she would be able to blow his nightmares away. 

“Come here,” Annette said with a low voice and patted her chest and brushed a loose hair strand out of her face. Her face was barely visible in the black room, softly lit with the moonlight from outside while her lips formed the gentlest smile directed to Felix.

With a grumpy sound, Felix slipped closer to her bedside and rested his head on her chest, immediately surrounded by the calming beat of her heart. His hand wandered to hers, intertwining their fingers and feeling the soft squeeze from Annette while he closed his eyes. 

Annette leaned her face a little bit down and kissed the top of his head. “The same dream again?”, she asked, running her free hand through the soft mess of dark hair and got a grunting sound as an answer, following another squeeze of their hands. That was enough for her to know. 

While she detangled Felix’s hair with her slim fingers, Annette started to hum soft melodies. Melodies that were never heard by anyone than them and only were meant for their ears. The whole room was filled with soft, warm hums, fighting against the memories of dark and twisted dreams. 

Felix snuggled closer, rubbing his cheek against the bare skin her pajama revealed and took in her scent while tangling up their legs. 

A loving sound escaped Annette in between her humming while her cheeks got warm and red. A relieving feeling spread through her whole body when she felt the body on top of her relaxing, the breathing calming down and a whispered confession of love before Felix fell back into a night of safe and sound sleep. 

“Sweet dreams, Felix.” Annette kissed the top his head again and having his hair ran through her fingers like a waterfall before she followed him to meet in dreamland. 


End file.
